Separation
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Perpisahan yang berat. Ryeowook tidak pernah menyangka ia akan merasakan hal yang satu itu. hal yang selalu ia takuti akan datang menghampirinya suatu hari. Momok menakutkan yang kerap kali mencekiknya hingga seakan ia kehabisan napas tatkala menyadari bahwa perpisahan itu telah ada di depan mata/yewook/BL/drabble/DLDR!


~Separation~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Perpisahan yang berat. Ryeowook tidak pernah menyangka ia akan merasakan hal yang satu itu. hal yang selalu ia takuti akan datang menghampirinya suatu hari. Momok menakutkan yang kerap kali mencekiknya hingga seakan ia kehabisan napas tatkala menyadari bahwa perpisahan itu telah ada di depan mata.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Perpisahan yang berat.

Ryeowook tidak pernah menyangka ia akan merasakan hal yang satu itu. hal yang selalu ia takuti akan datang menghampirinya suatu hari. Momok menakutkan yang kerap kali mencekiknya hingga seakan ia kehabisan napas tatkala menyadari bahwa...

Perpisahan itu telah ada di depan mata.

Disinilah ia. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seraya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Pandangannya mengabur akibat air asin yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Seluruh wajahnya terasa panas dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ryeowook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah namun tubuhnya tak kunjung dapat berhenti gemetar. Kedua tangan kurus itu basah oleh keringat dingin. Lututnya begitu lemas, Ryeowook merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang di udara.

"Lihat aku."

Ryeowook tersentak. Suara baritone itu terdengar parau, namun di sisi lain juga dengan tegas menuntutnya untuk mendengarkannya. Ryeowook merasa terintimidasi. Seakan tubuhnya mengecil seperti semut di hadapan raksasa yang besar yang siap kapan saja untuk menerkamnya.

Tidak, bukannya ia takut pada pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia hanya merasa bersalah. ia menyesal. Menyesalkan keadaan yang menjebak mereka.

"Lihat aku dan jawab pertanyaanku," ujar pria itu lagi, kali ini meraih kedua bahu mungil Ryeowook dan mencengkramnya erat. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis.

"Kau akan bertahan hidup, bukan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Ryeowook tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak dan makin sesak seperti akan meledak.

"Apa..kau masih...punya harapan?" suara pria itu bergetar. Ryeowook diam-diam terperangah. Selama ini pria itu, Yesung selalu menjadi sosok yang begitu kuat dan tegar. Dapat diandalkan. Selalu tenang dan bijaksana.

Namun sekarang ia tak lebih dari sekedar seseorang yang putus asa menahan cintanya agar tidak meninggalkannya.

"Hyung..." Ryeowook kali ini benar-benar menangis. ia telah menyakiti Yesung terlalu dalam. Bukan hanya pria itu yang terluka disini namun Ryeowook juga! Melihat Yesung seperti ini, membuat Yesung menjadi begini, mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat bersama pria itu agar terus hidup bersama selamanya...

Ia juga terluka. Ia juga sakit.

Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Kau..." perlahan cengkraman Yesung mengendur, kemudian melepaskan kedua bahu Ryeowook begitu saja. Sambil menatap Ryeowook nanar, Yesung menangis. Kali ini saja, biarkan ia menangis, ia tidak peduli jika ia terlihat menyedihkan, menjijikkan, lemah atau apa.

Kali ini saja. Biarkan ia menangisi cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku sungguh mencintaimu.." lirih Ryeowook pilu.

Yesung masih menangis. Dibekapnya mulutnya itu sendiri dengan tangan untuk menahan isakan yang keluar dari sana. Kedua matanya memejam, dan air mata itu terlihat enggan untuk berhenti mengucur dari sana.

"Maafkan aku karena menutupi penyakit ini darimu, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu seperti ini, sungguh!" lanjut pemuda mungil itu lagi. Hatinya seperti teriris melihat Yesung jatuh terduduk di tanah, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis hebat.

_So heartbreaking_. Begitu menyayat, memilukan hati.

"Dan..selama aku masih ada disini..selama hyung masih bisa mendengar ini dariku, aku akan mengatakannya. Bahkan ribuan kali hingga kesempatanku habis pada akhirnya," perlahan Ryeowook duduk, bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Dengan perlahan ia menarik tubuh gemetar Yesung kedalam pelukannya yang rapuh namun hangat. Ia juga ikut terisak disana, seperti Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesung hyung." Bisiknya di telinga Yesung. jari jemarinya mencengkram jaket Yesung erat-erat.

"Aku..aku tidak ingin..kau pergi...Ryeo..wook-ah." isak Yesung putus asa

"Hyung," tangis Ryeowook

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan pergi." pinta Yesung seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika aku bisa, hyung." Suara Ryeowook menghilang di udara. Ia hanya dapat terisak didalam dekapan Yesung. Menyerah pada takdir, menyerah pada masa hidupnya yang tidak panjang, menyerah pada segalanya.

Ia tak punya kekuatan apapun untuk mengubah jalan hidupnya yang ini. Jadi, biarkan ia menikmati detik-detik yang ia punya, selagi ia masih bisa. Biarkan terus begini. Biarkan Yesung terus memeluknya seperti ini. Biarkan ia jatuh tertidur di dekapan Yesung. jikalau ia tidak akan terbangun lagi setelahnya, itu tidak masalah baginya.

Karena hanya ada satu harapannya.

Setelah ia pergi, jauh dari Yesung, ia harap kekasih hatinya itu dapat melanjutkan hidupnya sendiri hingga tiba saat dimana mereka dapat bertemu lagi.

"Jikalau ini yang terakhir, biarkan..biarkan seperti ini." lirih Yesung. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ya, biarkan seperti ini. Sebelum perpisahan mereka benar-benar terjadi.

-fin-

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Huwaaa apa ini dateng dateng malah bawa ff galau -_-

Ini efek dari nonton fancam Gray Paper di Guangzhou kemaren. Bikin ficnya sambil mewek denger suara Yesung yang cetar membahana pas nyanyi Gray paper sama Waiting For You T-T

I Miss You Yesungiiiiiiee DX

oke ini cuma curcol. jadi silakan diabaikan.

RnR? :)

gomawo!


End file.
